This research training program is designed to enable NIH grant recipients at the Oregon Health Sciences University (OHSU) and its Institute, the Oregon National Primate Research Center (ONPRC) to continue to provide international research and training in the area of reproduction and population research. Our objective is to provide short-, medium-, and long-term advanced training opportunities with a view toward strengthening intellectual infrastructure. All countries with which we previously interacted (Mexico, Argentina, Chile) or contemplate interaction (Mexico, Brazil) are low- and middle-income (defined by the World Bank standard) and benefit by increasing research capacity in reproductive processes and mechanisms. Reuters estimates (September 26, 2005) that the economies of "Brazil and Mexico are expected to grow by between 3 percent and 6 percent for 2005," making this an appropriate time to interact. It is of special interest with regard to the goals of this program that Latin America is one of the world's areas that will disproportionately contribute to world population. Accordingly we have chosen to interact with countries that have some research infrastructure but have not yet developed the critical mass capacity needed to function optimally. In the present application, we seek to add Brazil to the countries that we serve in order to extend our reach and continue to participate in Mexico. We expect to phase out our activities in Chile and Argentina, consistent with the new programmatic requirement of this award limiting us to two countries of interaction. We provide evidence of a high quality training program that has functioned effectively in returning trainees to their home country where they have developed active and funded research programs that have resulted in significant contributions to knowledge in reproduction.